Ce qu'il en coûte
by cuillere
Summary: Comment la magie fut finalement autorisée à Camelot. Cette fic ne se situe pas précisément dans le temps de la série. Je vous laisse découvrir ;D
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Uther parcourait le château de long en large depuis un peu moins d'un quart d'heure quand il trouva Lady Lisa. Elle était à la cuisine et découpait en fine tranches une belle carotte des jardins de Camelot. Elle y mettait de toute évidence tout son cœur et malgré son efficacité, la cuisinière surveillait du coin de l'œil qu'elle ne s'abîme pas les doigts. Le roi fut assez vite remarqué et chacun se mit rapidement à sa place pour l'inspection – ce qui fut un peu difficile puisque cela n'arrivait pas souvent et que donc la place de chacun était encore un peu aléatoire. Lady Lisa se retourna vers Uther.

« Ah mon ami, avez-vous ces carottes, ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ?

-Si bien sûr, c'est votre présence ma chère qui sans aucun doute les a pousser à se faire plus belle que d'habitude. »

La dame rougi un peu et sourit.

« Je suis certain que Lady Lisa vous rends de grands services mais j'aimerai vous l'emprunter.

-Bien entendu Sire. »

Lady Lisa se retira à la suite du roi avec un sourire d'excuse pour la cuisinière et un salut de la tête pour la remercier de son hospitalité dans sa cuisine. Elle attrapa la main d'Uther et le suivit le sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude.

Merlin avait assez rapidement complété ses tâches pour pouvoir assister à l'entraînement des chevaliers par le prince. Il était appuyé sur une des barrière où les armes étaient posées quand elles n'étaient pas utilisées pour observer le spectacle de celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis en train de martyriser quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il était perdu dans la comparaison et ne se rendit compte que quelqu'un approchait que quand il sentit la barre ou il était appuyé vibrer sous le poids d'un autre que lui. Une autre, en l'occurrence. Lady Lisa avait profité du rayon de soleil qui perçait la couche nuageuse du jour pour venir faire un tour.

« Bonjour Lady Lisa, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Bien Merlin, merci. Et toi ? Arthur ne te fait pas travailler trop dur ?

-Je vais bien, merci. Arthur me fait travailler à juste mesure et pas encore pour des choses complètement inutiles donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Voilà une réponse bien sage.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air, vous savez. »

Les deux bavards éclatèrent de rire et attirèrent l'attention du prince.

« Bonjour Lisa, vous venez admirer la vue ?

-Toujours, tu sais comme je l'apprécie ! »

Arthur pencha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Et toi Merlin, tu as fini tout ton travail j'espère !

-Bien sûr Sire.

-C'est merveilleux, tu va donc pouvoir venir nous aider pour le prochain exercice, cible mouvante! »

Merlin fit une grimace évocatrice avant d'attraper un bouclier et de se diriger vers le terrain.

Quand Lady Lisa débarqua brusquement dans les quartiers de Gaius, elle trouva merlin avec les yeux dorés, une pelle en suspension, prête à aller rejoindre le balai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le temps sembla se figer pendant quelques secondes avant que la pelle et le balai ne tombent, inanimés sur le plancher. Merlin ne savait pas comment réagir. Lady Lisa referma la porte en silence plutôt que de donner l'alerte. Merlin fut grandement soulagé mais n'osa pas pour autant le moindre mouvement. Lady Lisa, ne sachant pas trop comment montrer à Merlin qu'elle ne lui tenait rigueur de rien, fit un sourire gêné et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.


	2. Chapître 1

**Chap 1**

"Arrêtez-la!"

Les gardes se précipitèrent sur Lady Lisa mais ses yeux se mirent à briller et ils furent tenus à l'écart par une force invisible, ils étaient comme figés. Aussitôt Uther et son fils sortirent leur épée mais de même, les épées furent instantanément remises dans leur fourreau et rien ne pouvait plus les en sortir.

"Je ne veux de mal à personne Uther, encore moins à toi."

Le roi s'avança et se senti arrêté net dans son élan. Plus personne n'osait faire un geste.

"Ton expérience t'aveugle Uther Pendragon... Je t'aime mais tu fais une erreur, et il est de mon devoir de te prévenir... Ce n'est pas seulement à propos de moi Uther mais la magie n'est pas mauvaise! Ai-je jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à Camelot ou à un de ses habitants? Non. Et pourtant je maîtrise la magie... La magie est juste comme tout autre source de pouvoir, il arrive qu'elle corrompe mais elle peut servir toutes les forces, bonnes ou moins bonnes."

Quelques larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Lisa mais sa voix restait tendre et stable.

"Toi, de tous, est celui qui a le plus de raisons de ne pas me croire mais je sais que cette heure viendra. Tout ce que nous avons vécu était authentique Uther... Je t'aimais, quoi que tu ais fait ou dit, je t'aime quoi que tu penses de moi, et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi que tu fasses de moi."

Elle laissa un léger silence puis ses yeux reprirent leur bleu azur habituel et chacun se retrouva libre de ses mouvements. Les gardes s'approchèrent alors et la saisirent. Elle ne disait mot mais continuait de regarder Uther, ses larmes coulaient toujours et son regard se faisait tendre. Uther détourna la tête.

"Emmenez-là et commencez à préparer le bûcher, il faut mettre un terme à son influence le plus rapidement possible!"

Lisa fut emmenée aux cachots et un silence étrange s'installa. Aucune des personnes présentes n'avait soupçonné Lady Lisa d'être une sorcière et la plupart des personnes étaient encore sous le choc (que ce soit parce que chacun avait crut qu'elle était la bonté incarnée ou juste à cause des conditions de la révélation qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux ou encore à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire). Arthur fut un des premiers à reprendre ses esprit. Il s'approcha de Merlin et lui enleva ses chaînes.

"J'imagine que cela t'innocente."

A ce moment, chacun commença à reprendre ses esprit et la plupart des gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En deux minutes il ne resta dans la salle plus qu'Uther. Gaius resta un instant en arrière.

« Votre Majesté,...

-Laisse-moi, veux-tu.

-Je me permet d'insister, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais elle ne vous...

-Elle nous a tous enchantés Gaius ! C'est son influence qui vous aveugle ! Ne vous laissez pas convaincre par votre cœur, il est corrompu. Ne croyez que votre tête, seul le raisonnement peut vous sauver ! »

Gaius s'inclina en silence et laissa le roi seul, voyant bien qu'il était hors de question de le convaincre. Il savait parfaitement que le roi n'était pas enchanté car jamais il ne s'en serait rendu compte sans que le charme ne soit rompu.

Comme c'était de coutume, le Roi était au balcon pour l'exécution de la contrevenante aux lois du royaume. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer plus encore que durant l'heure qui avait servit à préparer le bûcher. Mais sa raison lui disait que son cœur était ensorcelé et ne laissait aucune place à la moindre pitié. Cependant, le chemin de la prisonnière jusqu'au bûcher sembla particulièrement long. Elle se tenait droite et digne, comme toujours. Elle ne semblait pas triste, tout au plus résignée. Une fois attachée sur le bûcher, elle leva les yeux vers Uther. Elle ne dit rien mais son regard intense disait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Uther fit son habituel discours en fixant l'horizon, incapable de poser son regard sur la sorcière. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait passer lentement. Uther vécut au ralentit la mort de Lady Lisa. Il continuait à fixer l'horizon en attendant de sentir le sort se briser mais rien ne vint. Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment et quand il finit par daigner regarder le bûcher, le corps de Lady Lisa n'était plus qu'un squelette inerte léché par les flammes...

Assis sur le trône, les yeux rouges de fatigue, la tête ailleurs, Uther assistait au conseil du jour.

"... ainsi débarrassé."

Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun attendant que le Roi commente le rapport. Tous les chevaliers dévisageaient leur Roi, ne sachant trop que faire. Arthur brisa enfin le silence.

"Sire?

-Umh, bien, bien. Le conseil est dissous."

Les chevaliers s'inclinèrent rapidement et quittèrent la salle avec des murmures. Ne restèrent dans la salle qu'Arthur et Uther.

"Père, je dois vous avouer que votre état me concerne.

-Laisse moi, fils.

-Père je dois protester! Vous devriez passer voir Gaius et aller vous reposer.

-Je peux encore prendre soin de ma santé Arthur. Sors."

Arthur ne répliqua pas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour convaincre son père, surtout dans cet état avancé de fatigue qui le rendait plus irritable encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Il sortit de la salle du trône mais se dirigea directement vers les quartiers de Gaius.

"Oui, je suis moi-même inquiet. Il lui faut du temps, beaucoup de temps. Il cherche des réponses et personne ne peut les lui imposer, pas même vous Sire.

-N'y a-t-il donc rien à faire?

-J'ai bien peur que non.

-Bien."

Arthur quitta la pièce en coup de vent. Gaius ne s'en formalisa pas et repris sa lecture.

Uther était perdu dans ses pensées. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il s'était installé un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et observait vaguement la cour, là où le bûcher avait été monté la veille. Il repensait à la manière dont Lisa s'était comportée durant ses différents séjours à Camelot. Elle avait toujours été adorable, d'une patience angélique. Elle avait été tellement agréable avec tous que chacun avait approuvé la relation qu'elle avait avec Uther. Morgana et Athur avaient d'ailleurs eu l'air ravi quand il le leur avait annoncé lui-même. La jeune femme avait toujours un air digne mais se comportait avec tous de la même façon, sans préjugés, laissant à chacun ses chances de prouver sa valeur. Elle était par tellement différente de lui mais Uther ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle était pleine de candeur et d'innocence, ce qui était plutôt rare à leur âge. Comment pouvait-elle être mauvaise? Uther en était maintenant persuadé, la magie ne l'avait pas corrompue. Mais comment avouer son erreur... Il était déjà difficile de se l'avouer à lui même alors en public, c'était hors de question. Il n'y avait qu'une voie à suivre : avancer, pour l'honneur.


	3. Chapître 2

**Chap 2 :**

Depuis la mort de Lady Lisa, Uther semblait plus distant avec tout le monde. Comme s'il voulait se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque pour conquérir son cœur. Chacun le sentait mais personne n'osait rien dire. Pas même Arthur ou Gaius. Une certaine tension se ressentait dans le château. Des bruits courraient sur le roi. Certains le disaient malade, d'autres disaient que Lady Lisa n'était pas morte et qu'elle l'ensorcelait encore, d'autres encore, plus proches de la réalité, disaient qu'il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans la glace car il avait vraiment aimé Lady Lisa. Ces derniers étaient les moins répandus car alors pourquoi continuerait-il à bannir la magie ? Peu des gens qui faisaient courir les rumeurs connaissaient assez Uther pour avoir une réponse à cette objection. Merlin, lui, savait que ces rumeurs étaient les seules valables. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Lady Lisa de son vivant, la savait parfaitement innocente de quelque action nuisible. Il connaissait aussi assez bien Uther (en grande partie de par l'éducation qu'il avait donné à son fils) pour savoir qu'Uther était juste trop orgueilleux pour oser affronter ses erreurs en public. Merlin avait aussi une idée assez précise de ce que Lisa voulait et se creusait l'esprit pour voir son souhait se réaliser. Il savait que ce serait délicat d'amener Uther à avouer qu'il avait eu tort mais il voulait absolument essayer, qu'au moins elle ne soit pas morte pour rien (certes, elle avait déjà fait qu'Uther réalise son erreur mais cela suffisait-il ? En tout cas, cela ne suffisait pas à Merlin).

Arthur souffrait de voir son père dans cet état mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à assumer ses responsabilités, ni de se rendre compte de la distraction de Merlin. Il le reprenait de plus en plus souvent et Merlin se retrouvait souvent perdu dans les conversations. Lui qui était habituellement au courant de tout semblait soudainement étonné lorsque qu'on lui parlait du tournoi.

« Il y a un tournoi demain !

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

-Je te l'ai dit mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. »

Seulement voilà, Merlin avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas de solution faisable et qui n'implique pas qu'il se dévoile lui même. Et il ne pouvait se le permettre car si jamais il échouait, il était certain de se faire exécuter (c'était d'autant plus certain qu'il aurait avoué avoir compris l'erreur d'Uther et ce dernier ne le lui pardonnerai probablement pas). Il commençait cependant à considérer la possibilité de se dévoiler pour tenter sa chance mais quand il en parla à Gaius, ce dernier l'en dissuada. C'était compter sur beaucoup trop d'humilité de la part d'Uther. Et en y réfléchissant de nouveau, il était clair pour Merlin qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un tel plan fonctionne. Merlin mit plusieurs semaines à se résoudre à laisser tomber ses plans. Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait mit Gwen au service de son père. Gwen faisait de son mieux et tenait de son mieux Arthur au courant de l'état de son père. Uther était devenu plus suspicieux encore par rapport à la magie et le moindre geste pouvait le décidé à mener une enquête approfondie. Les habitants de Camelot voyaient de plus en plus régulièrement des patrouilles surgir chez les gens pour vérifier que rien de magique ne soit en leur possession.

Le tournoi organisé par Arthur permit de bien détendre l'atmosphère. Même Uther sembla moins suspicieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la mort de Lady Lisa. Un banquet devait avoir lieu le soir même pour célébrer la victoire d'Arthur. Le château était en effervescence et Merlin s'occupait de soigner les plaies qu'Arthur avait eues pendant ses différents combats dans les quartiers de Gaius, sous l'œil vigilant de ce dernier. L'ambiance était détendue et Arthur racontait certains moments particulièrement impressionnants depuis son point de vue comme s'il revivait la bataille. Merlin s'amusait d'entendre son Prince se laisser emporter ainsi par le récit et ne cessait de se faire des remarques sur l'éloquence qu'Arthur pouvait avoir quand il croyait à se qu'il disait. Arthur ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais certaines de ses éraflures étaient vraiment profondes et il bougeait sans cesse, empêchant Merlin de faire correctement son travail, ce qui faisait bien rire Gaius quand Merlin tâchait de le lui faire remarquer. Le banquet fut une grande réussite et chaque chevalier ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur le Prince Arthur. Uther avait beaucoup félicité son fils et dans la joie ambiante, avait beaucoup bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Arthur qui tenait lui même plus parfaitement debout, avait insisté pour raccompagner son père jusqu'à sa chambre. Merlin aidait comme il pouvait le fils à porter le père et Gwen suivait. Dès que le roi fut couché, il fallu s'occuper d'Arthur (qui braillait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour rentrer jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il n'avait pas assez bu pour ça). Merlin le rattrapa une ou deux fois de justesse alors qu'il allait tomber dans les escaliers ou qu'il s'apprêtait à foncer dans un mur. Le Prince jacassa encore un moment avant de se laisser border par son serviteur et de s'endormir comme une masse.

Ce matin là, en venant réveiller le Roi, Guenièvre le trouva assit à sa fenêtre, les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, des marques de draps sur le visage et pas encore rasé. Il avait un air misérable. À l'instant même où il la remarqua, il se redressa et s'essuya les yeux. Gwen se courba comme si de rien n'était, garda le silence et sortit de la pièce pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner Royal. Elle croisa Merlin, qui sortait des cuisines au moment où elle y arrivait et le salua joyeusement, effaçant son inquiétude par rapport à l'état matinal du Roi.

Le petit déjeuner qu'elle lui ramena était particulièrement copieux et apétissant. Gwen s'était donné du mal et était plutôt fière de son travail. Aussi chantonnait-elle de contentement sur le chemin de retour vers la chambre d'Uther.

Sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée.


	4. Chapître 3

**Chap 3 :**

_Il fallait qu'elle meure. Il le savait. Et plus son coeur lui disait l'inverse plus la raison voyait cela come un signe d'encouragement. Elle le regardait dans les yeux mais gardait la tête haute et le silence. C'était la seule chose qui arrivait à le faire douter. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière mais de toute façon cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une mise en scène. Lady Lisa se dirigeait vers le buchet au ralenti mais même ainsi, chaque seconde qu'Uther vivait était si insuportable qu'elle lui parraissait durer une éternité. Il lui fallut se forcer pour détourner les yeux de cette créature. Il savait de toute façon qu'il ressentirait sa mort puisqu'alors le temps reprendrait son cours normal et il ne ressentirait qu'un grand soulagement. Il regarda la ballustrade pendant des lustres, se demandant où elle en était et pourquoi il n'était toujours pas libéré. Aucun son ne lui parvenait et l'angoisse ne cessait de monter._

_Au bout d'un long moment, Uther finit par jeter un oeil sur le buchet. Quand il réalisa que le squelette qui brûlait était celui de Lady Lisa, il su que quelque chose clochait. Il ne sentait absolument pas soulagé. Il sentit son son coeur partir en miettes au moment précis où il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il n'avait absolument pas été ensorcelé. Le roi resta abasourdi à regarder le buchet jusqu'à ce que chacun soit reparti à ses activités. Même son fils l'avait laissé seul au balcon, sachant bien que son père venait de réaliser ce que beaucoup savaient depuis longtemps. Lady Lisa était quelqu'un de bien et leur amour ne pouvait qu'être authentique._

_Uther se retrouva soudainement dans sa chambre en train de la pleurer. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il venait de faire brûler son deuxième Amour. Il avait tué toutes les femmes qui avaient eu une importance dans sa vie. Il avait entrainé la mort de la première et malgré l'expérience, avait entrainé la mort de la deuxième..._

_Le roi ne pouvait continuer à vivre ainsi. Il sortit en pleine nuit et alla faire un tour dans la forêt. Il trouva un lac et s'y avança jusqu'aux épaules. Il plia les genoux et se retrouva sous l'eau. Quand il sentit l'air commencer à lui manquer, il failli remonter. Mais pour quoi faire? Retourner à Camelot et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? Devoir affronter le regard des autres? Le regard de son propre fils... Ce serait trop difficile. Il ressemble tellement à Igraine... Elle aurait honte. Non, il vallait décidément mieux rester là. Il était trop tard de toute façon..._

Uther se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine, calmement. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la pièce. L'ombre s'approcha de lui et lui assena un coup dans la poitrine. Uther eut tout juste le temps de voir ses yeux briller.


	5. Chapître 4

**Chap 4:**

En arrivant dans la chambre du roi, la première chose que Gwen vit fut le corps inerte d'Uther, allongé sur le sol juste devant la fenêtre. Elle lâcha immédiatement son plateau et hurla pour obtenir de l'aide.

Arthur rechignait plus encore que d'habitude à se lever. Merlin avait beau savoir que c'était dû à la grande dose d'alcools divers ingurgitée la veille, il n'en était pas plus compréhensif, loin de là. Le jeune servant était en train de lui attraper les pieds pour le tirer par terre quand ils entendirent une voix féminine paniquée hurler à l'aide. Tous deux cessèrent instantanément de bouger mais ne mirent que quelques fractions de secondes pour se reprendre. Merlin lâcha les jambes d'Arthur et à peine ce dernier eut-il attrapé son épée - ce qui ne fut pas long – que les deux jeunes gens étaient dans le couloir à courir en direction de la chambre du Roi. Au dernier tournant, Arthur aperçut une silhouette s'échapper.

« Halte-là ! Arrêtez-le ! »

Merlin, voyant Arthur se précipiter à la suite de l'ombre, se rua dans la pièce que cette dernière venait de quitter. Gwen était à genou auprès d'Uther et appuyait sur la blessure qu'il avait au niveau de la poitrine pour minimiser l'écoulement de sang. Merlin se mit lui aussi à genou aux côtés de son roi et arracha un morceau de sa tunique pour faire un garrot.

« Gwen, va chercher Gaius, je m'occupe de lui ! »

Gwen hocha la tête et se leva prestement pour aller chercher le physicien. Merlin vérifia que personne n'était dans la pièce et mit sa main au dessus de la blessure. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent mais la seule réaction qu'eut la blessure fut de faire quelques étincelles. Il réessaya mais n'eut pas plus de résultat. La blessure semblait parfaitement impossible à guérir sans la magie et la magie elle même ne semblait pas avoir d'effet.

Gaius arriva à cet instant dans la pièce et accouru auprès du roi, suivit de près par Gwen. Gaius vérifia le bandage sommaire de Merlin, s'assurant qu'il était solidement attaché et ordonna que le roi soit déplacé dans ses quartiers au plus vite.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est en piteux état votre majesté. Je ne sais s'il s'en sortira... »

Arthur tira une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir auprès de son père.

« Qu'en est-il de l'agresseur ?

-Mort.

-Sait-on pour qui il travaillait?

-Non. »

Le roi sembla reprendre consciemment contrôle de son corps et tenta de lever la tête. Gaius se précipita à son chevet et lui fit remettre sa tête en place.

« Restez allongé Votre Majesté, vous n'avez pas assez de force !

-Ba..Balivernes. Laissez-moi parler à mon fils... »

Gaius soupira.

« Bien Sire, mais ne prenez pas trop sur vous. Il vous faut beaucoup de forces pour récupérer.

-Je ne récupérerai pas Gaius... »

Gaius garda le silence. Après une courbette, il sortit, indiquant de la tête à Merlin de faire de même et du regard à Arthur de prendre soin de son père.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur les deux hommes, Uther tenta de relever sa tête. Arthur lui attrapa un oreiller et l'installa le plus confortablement qu'il put.

« Mon...Mon fils. Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose... La magie est comme le pouvoir. Chacun en choisit l'usage. Lady..., une larme coula sur sa joue, Lady Lisa était une bonne personne... Elle avait fait de la magie quelque chose de bien... C'est ce. Qu'il. Faut. Que. Tu. Comprennes... Peu importe maintenant ce qu'on pense de moi... Il faut rétablir la vérité, nous lui devons au moins ça. Je lui doit au moins ça... Fait le pour moi... S'il-te-plait...

-Oui père. Je vous crois. Je ferais ce qu'il faut. Je vous le promet ! »

Le fils serrait la main de son père dans la sienne avec force et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« Ne pleure pas mon fils, tout est mieux ainsi... »

Arthur ravala ses larmes mais quand son père ferma les yeux et qu'il sentit son souffle s'arrêter, quelques instants plus tard, il ne put les contenir.

Quand Gaius et Merlin virent Arthur sortir de la pièce. Il avait les yeux rouges et personne ne dit mot. Cependant Gaius, qui avait le sens des circonstances, se courba profondément devant le nouveau roi de Camelot.


	6. Chapître 5

**Chap 5 :**

"La plupart d'entre vous savent bien pourquoi la magie a été bannie de Camelot par mon père. Cette décision fut sans aucun doute la meilleure à prendre dans les circonstances passées mais aujourd'hui, le monde a évolué et la situation est modifiée. Il est apparut de manière évidente au cours de mes différentes quêtes et de mes différents voyages pour protéger Camelot que la magie est moins identifiable au mal qu'au pouvoir. Elle peut effectivement corrompre les hommes mais peut aussi servir le bien. C'est pourquoi je décrète que dès à présent, la magie peut être utilisée sur le sol de Camelot."

Un léger silence suivit cette déclaration mais une personne dans la foule commença à tapper des mains et chacun se mit à applaudir bruyamment.

Entre Merlin et Arthur règnait un genre de silence lourd et étrange depuis le premier discours du nouveau roi de Camelot. Aucun des deux n'osait le briser. Merlin ne savait pas comment présenter à son pr... roi qu'il lui avait menti depuis toutes ces années et Arthur se demandait pourquoi son servant avait l'air si pensif mais n'osait pas demander tant cela paraissait grave. Ce matin encore, Merlin réveilla son roi en silence, juste en le bousculant un peu. Il avait posé le petit déjeuner sur la table et se tenait dans un coin, attendant en silence que le roi mange. Arthur, n'y tenant plus de curiosité et commençant à réellement s'inquiéter pour son ami, entama la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, enfin ? Voilà plus de deux jours que tu n'as pas dit un mot !

-euh je … je suis désolé... C'est, je... vous...

-Merlin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr... c'est juste que je... je ne sais pas … »

Le roi insista du regard pour avoir la suite de la phrase, ou du moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

« .

-Je n'ai rien compris.

-Je fais de la magie. »

Cette affirmation laissa le roi dans état second, il avait toujours soupçonné Merlin de lui cacher quelque chose mais jamais il n'aurait songé, ni que le jeune homme ne possédait de la magie, ni que qui que ce soit eut pu se cacher si longtemps au cœur de Camelot en faisant de la magie sans être repéré. Il resta interdit pendant un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu pourras peut-être servir à quelque chose après tout ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent. Le roi tira une chaise sur le coté de la table à laquelle il était assis.

« Viens donc manger, je ne tiens pas à avoir un servant qui ressemble à un chiffon pendant toute la journée sous le seul prétexte qu'il ne mange pas assez ! »

FIN


End file.
